Ohiopyle Adventure
by Lelo07
Summary: Hetty works her magic to get the team to spend a little more te together after seeing the positive outcome of their last trip, but what other things develop with the camping experiences of whitewater rafting, leaky tents, and zip lining? Sequel to Team Bonding Weekend. Rated T just cause I don't know exactly what's going to happen later!
1. Arrivals and Departures

For the few people who couldn't be bothered to read the first sentence I had posted, I reformatted the story once I was able to get my laptop up and running.

Since I had such a positive response to my story Team Bonding Weekend, I decided to do a multiple chapter sequel.

REVIEW PLEASE!

After a mandatory meeting in DC called by the director, the NCIS Special ops team were on their way back to LA. They flew out of DC early on Thursday morning to Pittsburgh international airport for their connecting flight to LA.

"What do you mean we don't have seat reservations?!" Callen nearly screamed at the overly happy desk worker.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any of your reservations, we have another flight to LA on Monday. I can book those seats for you now if you would like." Callen looked like he was about to strangle the lady, so Sam stepped in.

"yes, that would be great, thank you, ma'am.". He said calmly giving her a warm smile. Kensi and Deeks were just watching from behind their teammates.

"now what?" Deeks asked as they were walking away from the desk to go back to the tram that would take them back to the main section of the airport.

"we should probably call Hetty, let her know that we won't be into work for a few days.". Kensi said already dialing on her phone. She reported the news to Hetty who didn't show much of a reaction, which wasn't unusual. "okay Hetty, you're on speaker."

"well, since you are going to be in Pennsylvania for the weekend, and you seemed to enjoy your last little camping trip together, I have had miss Jones reserve a couple campsites at the well known Ohiopyle state park about an hour or so away from you."

"Hetty, we don't have any supplies! How are we supposed to camp for four days without any supplies?" Deeks questioned.

"use the cards I gave you before you left. Technically this is a business expense. Now get going, you don't want to be setting up camp in the dark, now do you?"

"no, Hetty, uh thank you." Kensi replied as she hung up the phone.

"Anyone else thinking Hetty had planned this all along?" Deeks asked as they made their way to baggage claim.

"it's Hetty, would you expect anything less?" Callen says as more of a statement then a question.

They made heir way to the rental kiosk where Kensi and Deeks rented an SUV, and Callen and Sam a pickup truck. Using the built in gps units in the vehicles, they navigated their way to the nearest sporting goods store to buy their equipment. They picked out tents, sleeping bags, lanterns, flashlights, cooking supplies, pillows, chairs, bikes, and every other camping item you could think of, they had in their massive industrial carts. They packed everything into their cars and headed to the grocery store. Kensi and Deeks were responsible for Sunday and Monday's meals along with any snacks and drinks they wanted for the weekend. Finally reaching the campground around dusk, they stopped at the little self service shack selling firewood and ice. The put the money through a slot in the door and picked up ice for their coolers and enough firewood for a couple days.

"Deeks, where exactly do you want me to put the firewood. You can't even open the door because somebody had to get every item in the camping section!"

" good luck Deeks, should have rented a Truck!" Callen said as they pulled out.

" uh I guess it will have to go at your feet?" Deeks asked cautiously, he had to share a tent with her and really didn't want to be sleeping on the ground. And he wouldn't put it past her to make him sleep outside on the picnic table. Kensi sensed this and decided she was being a little uptight. She took a breath and put a smile on her face.

"yeah, that'll work.". Deeks smiled back and they hopped back in the SUV. Stopping at the camp office, they picked up their paperwork and headed into the park.

"what road are we looking for?" Deeks asked Kensi who was holding the paperwork, sitting with one foot underneath her and the other on the dash board because of the firewood. She had turned on the light while trying to read.

"Fir" she replied as they were starting to round a corner on a steep hill. All the roads were named after trees. Birch, cherry, gingko, elm, dogwood, and things like that. Finally near the bottom of the hill, they saw their road.

"now, what campsite are we?" Deeks asked as they slowly drove down the road.

"94... Go straight... No there... Deeks! Read the sign! There you go." kensi instructed as they navigated their way to their campsite. Kensi and Deeks' campsite was at the end of the little side branched part of the road they were on. Callen and Sam were in campsite 95 and were connected by a little trail through the woods.

"bet we can beat you at setting up the tent." Deeks challenges Callen and Sam.

" oh, you're on! " Callen replies. "winners get to choose what we do this weekend?" he adds.

"Deal!" Kensi quickly replied.

"on your mark, get set, go! " Sam calls. Kensi and Deeks grab their tent out of the SUV while Sam and Callen rip theirs out of the truck's bed. Kensi and Deeks had bought the one minute set up tent made by Coleman, while Sam and Callen had a two roomed, more complicated tent.

"DONE!" Kensi and Deeks called at the same time. Callen and Sam whipped around and looked. They only had one rod successfully threaded through the loops on the tent.

"no fair!" Callen complains.

"no, you just don't want to admit we were the smarter ones. You should have checked our tent before making that deal, oh well. We win!" Deeks proclaims proudly.

"whatever" Sam replies clearly annoyed about not thinking to check that important piece of information. Kensi and Deeks returned to their tent to blow up their deluxe air mattress. It was a double layered mattress with an inflatable headboard. The store was out of the king and queen sizes, and Callen and Sam had taken the last of the queen sized regular double thick mattresses, so Kensi and Deeks were stuck with a full sized one. They barely could lay down side by side on the thing.

"well this is cozy." Deeks comments, turning his head to look at her. She elbows him lightly. He retaliates by tickling her side. She squirms and almost falls off but he reaches over her and stops her. Pulling her back into the middle leaves him laying on top of her with an arm on either side. They both just stare at each other for a moment before realizing their positions. Kensi felt like her heart was about to pound out of her chest. She takes a deep breath before speaking

"Deeks, off" is all she can get out. The position hey are in doesn't leave him enough room to role over to his side, so he slides back on his knees, now straddling her upper thighs.

His fingers hit her hip that is exposed, thanks to her shirt riding up in the movements. The feeling sends sparks through her and makes her shiver, something that does not go unnoticed by Deeks. He sees her momentarily close her eyes in an effort to keep her composure and decides to take a chance. He gently starts rubbing her denim clad thighs, dangerously high up. And, god, when she gasps in a shaky breath before practically whimpering for him to stop, he nearly looses control, if it weren't for Callen and Sam choosing to walk up to their open tent at that moment, he might not have been able to stop himself. Deeks quickly jumps off of Kensi and stands up next to the air mattress in the tent.

"I'm going to just assume that wasn't what it looked like. Dinner is in 10." Sam says in a matter-of-fact tone Kensi and Deeks just share a look before exiting the tent and walking over to the other campsite.


	2. What Happens in the Dark

_Just a couple notes: _

_Thank you to all who reviewed my previous chapter. Reviews keep me writing._

_I actually have been to Ohiopyle, and camped at site 94, hence why it is so detailed. This is my favorite state park, and if you get the chance, you should go. Some of the activities available will be mentioned in the later chapters, but if I remember any extras, I will add a note of them too._

Kensi and Deeks joined Sam and Callen for their first cookout. The "quiet time" hours started at nine, so they tried to keep their voices down.

"Are those the bathrooms up there?" Kensi asked pointing up the hill towards a building with lights on.

"I think so, wanna go see?" Deeks asks.

"Oh, you're definitely coming. You are not getting into the tent before you shower." Kensi says making Sam and Callen laugh.

"Alright, see you in the morning then." Deeks says as he stands, throwing his paper plate into the fire.

An exchange of "good nights" were given and Kensi and Deeks headed back to their campsite to grab shower supplies and go to the bathhouse.

They hike up the little trail across from Sam and Callen's site to the bathrooms. Kensi walks into the women's and Deeks to the men's, and they both walk back out about five seconds later.

"No showers?" Kensi asked.

"Nope, maybe we should check the map again." Deeks suggested as they hiked back down the hill.

They arrive at the campsite and get the map out of the car.

"Oh, that's just a restroom. The shower houses are marked with these thingies." Deeks said pointing at one on the map.

"So it looks like the closest is going to be down on Gingko. Better start walking now." Kensi said looking at the map.

Gingko was the road after Fir, but because of their little branched off section, was really two roads down.

They decided to not try and find a shortcut in the dark, so they walked on the road.

"This is a nice campground." Deeks commented as they were walking.

"Yeah, but apparently they forgot to inform the crickets and locusts about quiet time." Kensi said.

Deeks listened and realized she was right. They almost had to talk in normal voices to be heard above the noise. That was pretty loud, being they were walking so close that their hands, hips, and shoulders were occasionally bumping.

Finally arriving at the bathhouse, they split ways and agree to wait out front for the other so they don't have to walk back alone.

Kensi gets out first, so she decides to shine the flashlight around and see what's around her. Across from the bathhouse is a playground with a metal arch to climb on, and a tire swing on some big wooden beam. There are a few campers down the road to her right. She turns around to the side she's on and discovers a dirt path wide enough to drive down. Just then she feels someone's presence behind her, she slowly turns her head, seeing a familiar blonde head.

"Deeks, you should know by now not to sneak up on me."

"In my defense, I wasn't even trying to be quiet. The insects are just louder than me. Is that a path?"

"Yeah, it goes to the lower Fir road. Wanna try it?"

"Why not, little adventure in the dark woods. Sounds fun."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark, Deeks." Kensi says as they start walking up the dirt path.

"Not the dark, the things in the dark. Bears, raccoons, opossums, other rabies carrying animals, not to mention the fact that we don't even know where we're going right now."

"Animals are going to stay away from campfire smoke. There's enough here to drive most of them miles away."

"Key word, most. Besides, Kens, don't tell me you're not afraid of anything."

She decides to just ignore his question. "Look, Sam and Callen's tent is right up there, only I don't want to climb through these weeds right now." she says as they turn to the right.

"Let's cut through these empty campsites." Deeks suggests. That way they don't have to walk the whole way out to the main loop that connects all the roads.

They finally get back to their campsite and light one of their lanterns so that they can find their stuff for the night in the back of the car and get it into the tent.

Kensi takes the sleeping bags out and hands them to Deeks, who takes them into the tent. Then she digs for the pillows and extra blanket. She also grabs a sweatshirt for each of them.

"Still like the right side of the bed?" Deeks asks as she appears in the doorway of the tent with the articles of clothing.

"Uh, yeah... but you took the left side last time, you should get the right side." she offers.

"Too late, I already put down the sleeping bags." he says giving her a small smile that she returns as a "thank you".

He takes the sweatshirts out of her hands and puts them on their respective sides of the bed.

Meanwhile, Kensi was starting a small fire for them. Deeks trips over the rocks that were, at one time, there to level out the campsite, but now were a million two inch tripping traps. He catches himself before he completely does a face plant, but Kensi still sees.

She starts laughing and that causes him to forget the embarrassment, seeing her smiling causes him to forget a lot of things; like why he shouldn't feel this way around his coworker and friend.

He brushes that thought away as he continues towards the car in search of the marshmallows and roasters.

He finally finds them and pulls stuff out for s'mores before heading back to Kensi. He hands her a marshmallow roaster with the marshmallow already on it before sitting down next to her on the picnic blanket he'd picked out.

"See, we found a use for it." he pointed out. Initially she had made fun of him for wanting a picnic blanket, not seeing a use for it, but she couldn't get to the chairs, and she wasn't unpacking the entire car.

She just playfully nudges him with her shoulder. "Fine, it did come in handy for tonight. But that's only because the rest of the junk you had to buy is blocking in the chairs."

"You just don't want to admit I had a good idea, Fern. It's okay. I know you know." She just smiles and rolls her eyes at him as they pull their marshmallows out of the fire. He notices her getting goosebumps and goes back to the tent to grab their sweatshirts as she puts the s'mores together. He grabs the extra blanket as well, figuring it wouldn't hurt.

He's careful not to trip on his way back over to her this time. Sitting down next to her he hands her the sweatshirt as he pulls on his own before picking up his s'more from the picnic table. He follows her back to the blanket where they sit down.

"My dad and I used to do this. Stay up until everyone else in the campground was asleep, so we had the silence and darkness all to ourselves. He'd tell me stories and we'd find constellations." She smiles. "the only ones I was ever able to find were the big and little dippers and Orion, or at least his belt."

She shivers slightly because of the loss of heat from the dying fire. He pulls the blanket around her so they both are wrapped in it.

She leans her head on his shoulder. "It's weird to think that we haven't even seen the campground yet. It's going to look totally different in the morning." he says. She just nods her head a little bit and somewhat hums an agreement. She tries, but fails, to stop a yawn.

Unknown to them, Sam and Callen were looking out their tent at their teammates at this point. "How much you wanna bet they're together by the end of this trip?" Callen questions.

Sam just shakes his head. "How much you want to bet that was Hetty's plan all along?" They both just grin in agreement and decide to give Kensi and Deeks their privacy. They close the tent flap and climb into their sleeping bags in their own rooms of their massive tent.

"It's probably about time we head to bed." Deeks says standing up, offering his hand to her. She takes it and pulls the picnic blanket up with her to put back in the car. They make sure all food is packed away inside it as well. They aren't taking any chances of having unwelcome guests in the middle of the night.

Kensi crawls into the tent first, leaving her shoes just inside the door so she didn't track mud in. Deeks follows, copying her actions.

After about ten minutes, neither of them can fall asleep. "I'm starting to feel claustrophobic in this sleeping bag" Kensi whispers.

"Stand up for a minute." Deeks instructs. She doesn't even argue with him, showing how tired she must actually be.

"There. You can get back in now."

"What did you do... oh." She says as she lies back down and he crawls in next to her. He had connected their sleeping bags into one big one, not unlike the sleeping bag they had the last time they were camping.

She doesn't object when he puts his arm around her waist. And she doesn't pull away when he moves in closer behind her; she actually scoots back so she is closer to him. She won't admit it, but she missed this sleeping arrangement.

"I think I'm beginning to like the left side of the bed." She doesn't respond so he assumes she's fallen asleep. He lightly kisses the top of her head, something he'd never had done if he knew she was awake. "Night, Kens."

A few seconds later she responds, "Night, Marty." He can't keep the smile off his face. Not only did she not kill him for his sign of affection, but she just called him by his first name. He pulls her closer and pulls her back a little so she's slightly on top of him instead of completely being on her side and feels her give into sleep as she snuggles in closer. Soon he is asleep as well.


	3. A Walk in the Park

_**Thank you for all of the reviews, and for the guest who apparently didnt read the author's note in the previous chapter, i am well aware of where the park is, I go there every summer with my family to this area and just stayed at these exact sites. I realize it is two and a half hours from the airport which is why it was dark by the time they arrived at the park. **_

* * *

_Saturday Morning_

The waking campground brought Kensi and Deeks out of their peaceful slumber. The morning sun illuminating the tent so that it was brighter than it really should have been.

"Morning" Kensi half moaned as she stretched out and rolled over to face her partner who was still opening his eyes himself.

"So what are we doing today?" Deeks asked softly, still not completely awake yet.

"I don't know, do you have the booklet in the car?" Kensi replied, voice still gravelly from sleep.

"Nope, its right here." He said reaching beside the air mattress into his bag from the showers and retrieved the booklet from the back pocket.

Kensi moved herself over as he put his arm behind her neck and held the booklet with both hands, effectively wrapping her up, not that she minded.

"Whitewater rafting!" Kensi said slightly more awake.

"Yeah, you have to call for reservations though."

"We have them." Kensi replied pulling out her papers. Apparently Hetty had already made the arrangements for them to go.

"We have to be there at nine tomorrow morning." Kensi informs. "What time is it?"

Deeks reaches across their bodies to read her watch. "It's only 6:45? Why is it so bright?!" He said releasing her arm causing her to let out an amused breath.

"White tent genius." Their banter hadn't stopped and probably never would.

"Ha-ha very funny. So what do you want to do today then since we can do that tomorrow?"

"Well the natural waterslide looks pretty cool." She suggests.

"Well the natural waterslide looks pretty painful." Deeks replies after looking at the pictures.

"Come on Deeks, _please?_" Kensi used her puppy dog eyes to look up at him under her long eyelashes. "Don't you want to see Sam and Callen go down?"

"What makes you think they will?"

"Easy, make it a competition; see who can go down it the most consecutive times." Kensi replies immediately, she knows them all too well.

"Well I guess since you said "please" and it will be pretty funny…" Deeks smiles at her.

"Yes!" Kensi says reminding him of a little kid. She then drops a quick kiss on his cheek before ducking out of the tent. "You coming?" She asks peeking back in the doorway as she slips her shoes on.

"Fine." He says dramatically as he follows her over to Sam and Callen who are already in the process of climbing out of their tent themselves.

"Wow, you're actually up before us." Sam comments as he sees Kensi and Deeks standing in their campsite.

"What's for breakfast?" Kensi asks and elbows Deeks when he laughs about her first words being about food.

"Pancakes and sausage." Callen says as he pulls the box of food supplies out of the truck.

Kensi and Deeks head up to the restroom since its obviously going to be a while before they can eat. Kensi is waiting on the bench down by the park when he comes out. Contrary to popular belief, he does actually brush his hair. It just doesn't stay where he attempts to put it.

Kensi is watching three little kids play on the swings and climbing bars when he comes and sits next to her, making her jump a little. "You scared me." She says still watching the kids with a slight smile on her face when one of the little girls gets excited about making it to the top of the bars.

"Sorry" they sit in silence for a few moments. "They're cute, huh?"

"I guess so." Kensi replies.

"So did you ever think about it?"

"Think about what?"

"Having kids, being a mom, settling down and living happily ever after?"

"Only after riding away into the sunset." She smiles and nudges him with her shoulder.

"No seriously though." He restates.

"I don't know, I mean, growing up little girls always want that type of fairytale ending, but as you get older, you realize that those lives are just fairytales. Especially in our line of work, I mean would it be fair?"

"I don't know, I mean either of us could die today on the life threatening dangerous waterslide today, life's unpredictable. Just because our chance of being shot at is higher than the average American citizen doesn't mean we have to stop our lives and not do what we desire to in our personal lives. I believe Hetty has told both of us to not end up like her and to not be the job."

"Wow, I'm impressed Deeks, that was actually pretty deep. So have you ever thought about it?"

"Of course I've thought about it, but I don't know if it would be a good idea."

"Deeks, you're not your father. You've basically turned around to be the complete opposite of him. Passing the California bar exam and becoming a liaison officer for a top secret national intelligence agency. I think you've already proved you're not anything like him. And you know exactly how not to treat a child." She pauses, "this is purely hypothetical, but if we were to have a child, I would completely trust you with them."

"So in your hypothetical little world, you would have children with me, which means you really do but just don't want to admit it."

Kensi attempted to hide the blush, "You had to ruin the moment, come on shaggy breakfast should be almost ready by now." They are getting ready to leave when the little girl falls off the bars and cuts her knee.

Kensi and Deeks of course go over and help, "It's okay sweetie, where are your mom and dad?" Kensi says picking the little girl up and carrying her over to the bench, she couldn't have been more than four years old.

Deeks was shocked to see this side of his normally super tough, ninja like partner. He knew she would definitely be a good mother. And she didn't even know this child.

The child half screamed half hiccupped a response, Deeks turned around and asked the other older kids. "Do you know her?"

"We aren't 'post to talk to strangers." One replied. Deeks, realizing since he had thrown his jeans on from yesterday, also had his badge. He took it out and showed it to the kids.

"We are both police officers, we're good guys."

"I think she came from one of those campsites, but I'm not sure." The oldest said.

In the midst of asking these questions, Kensi had managed to calm the child somehow. This also surprised Deeks. Usually their roles were reversed if they encountered a child.

"Hey, why don't we go find your mom and dad now, okay?" The little girl's eyes got really big and she started crying again.

"Deeks, what did you do?" Kensi hissed. "Do your parents know you're here?" Kensi asked, the little girl shook her head in a negative response. "Do you know where they are?" Again she shook her head.

"Okay, uhh, well, one of the kids said they thought she came from over there, but they weren't sure."

"Well I don't want to take her in the wrong direction, what if they are coming for her now?"

The little girl finally spoke, "they's asweep." She had crawled onto Kensi's lap and was hugging her neck.

"Do you need help with anything?" one of the other kids must have gone to get their mother.

"Yeah, could you wait here in case we don't go the right way and her parents come looking for her? She's not quite sure where she came from."

"He's a police officer." One of the kids, presumably hers, informed her.

Deeks laughed as they walked away, the little girl now holding Kensi's hand as they walked the steep trail to the Dogwood campsites.

"Wow they're roughing it out here. Parking's at the bottom of the hill."

"What's your name?" Kensi asks ignoring Deeks' rambling, yet again.

"Serenity… Serah" She said, she was a little better now that she wasn't thinking about the cut on her knee. It seems like it's all psychological to children.

"That's a very pretty name for a very pretty girl." Deeks says and Kensi can't help but roll her eyes at how it didn't matter the age, he was a natural charmer when it came to women, even herself but she wouldn't tell him as long as she lived. His ego was already the size of Texas.

"So Serah, does this look familiar, it's okay if it doesn't, the campground isn't too big." Kensi added the last part so she wouldn't freak her out if she didn't know where she was.

"Umm, I… I… I think I came this way before." She didn't sound completely sure, but at least she wasn't crying.

"Okay then it looks like there's some tents down there. Do you know what yours looks like?" Deeks asks, crossing his fingers.

"Yeah and my pink bikes beside it."

Kensi picked the little girl up after almost tripping for a second time. Children aren't the most coordinated walking down dirt paths.

They walked into the campsites and saw two parents talking to a park ranger.

"MOMMY!" Serah screamed, Kensi put her down so she could go to her parents.

"Serah, where did you go? Mommy and Daddy were so worried!"

"I went to the park and I fell and hurt my leg and the nice lady gave me a band aid."

"That was nice of her, did you say thank you?"

"Thanks." Serah said running back over and giving Kensi a hug around her legs.

"Now, not all strangers are good people, Serah, you have to be careful and no more running off from your Mommy and Daddy, okay?" Deeks said as she hugged him too.

"Okay, but you're good guys. You have a shiny thing!"

The adults looked confused at this point until Deeks pulled out his badge and explained he was a police officer.

"Thank you so much for bringing her back."

"No problem." They both reply at the same time.

They walk quickly back to the park where the other mother was waiting still. "We found her parents, thank you for helping." Kensi reported.

After leaving the park they headed back to Callen and Sam who were just finishing the pancakes.

"We thought you guys got lost." Callen said as he handed each of them a plate.

Deeks and Kensi took turns explaining the whole ordeal with the lost little girl.

After they finished eating Callen and Sam decided to ask a question they knew they would probably regret. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Natural waterslide. Maybe a picnic lunch."

"That doesn't sound like fun." Callen complains.

"You're just a baby. I bet I could make it down more times than you, no running, just constant walking up and sliding down. Don't want to cause injuries." Kensi challenges.

"Bring it on!" Sam says confident he could take on a stupid little waterslide.

They all changed into under armor type shirts and Kensi wore tight little running shorts that didn't covert much more than the bathing suit underneath but provided an extra layer of protection if it ripped.

The day was about to get interesting.


	4. Natural Waterslide

_**Look up "Ohiopyle natural waterslide" on youtube. It will help a lot when trying to read this!**_

"Ready to go?" Sam called over to Kensi and Deeks.

"Just waiting for Kensi to fi…"

"Ready!" Kensi said as she came out of the tent and put on her water sneakers. She and Deeks had opted for the style more like shoes than slippers because of the better durability. She threw his towel to him as they zipped up their tent.

"Hurry up slow pokes!" Callen said.

"Sorry, we don't have the same gender changing advantage." Kensi replied jokingly.

"Well I suggested it…" Deeks said, already expecting the punch he received. Callen and Sam just ignored him.

"Theres limited parking, so we should probably only take one vehical."Callen suggested.

"We don't have room in our backseat." Kensi quickly replied.

"We can make room in the truck." Sam said as he started moving things into the covered bed of the pickup truck. "Alright, Its still going to be a little tight, but its only for a few minutes." He said as he stepped away and climbed into the passenger seat. Callen was already in the drivers, leaving Kensi and Deeks in the back.

"A _little _tight?" Kensi said as she looked at the space that was cleared out for them. It was barely one seat, maybe one and a half, but that was pushing it. There was also almost no leg room, which was a problem with Deeks being over six foot and Kensi close behind at five eight.

"We don't have to go…" Callen reminded them, trying to get out of it, but he should have known better.

"We'll make it work." Kensi quickly replied. And with that, they began trying to fit in. Deeks climbed in first, trying to scoot as far over as he could, but realizing there still wouldn't be enough room for Kensi to sit, especially when his knees were up as they were. Kensi was determined though and climbed up, basically sitting in Deeks' lap, pulling the door shut behind her.

"Wow, uh, this is a little uncomfortable." Deeks said as Kensi's back pushed into his shoulders and she sat on his hip because of his position. It took a few minutes of moving around but Kensi and Deeks finally were able to fit onto the seat with a relative level of comfort. Deeks had turned so that his feet were against the door on top of the bags, while Kensi sat practically on his lap with her legs going the opposite way.

"All good?" Callen asked smcirking at the position they were stuck in.

"As good as its going to get." Kensi replied.

They headed out of the camping area and back down to the main road where they crossed to the gravel parking lot. There weren't many cars there yet, as it was only eight in the morning still, but it would be filling up quickly. Kensi hopped out of the cab and waited for Deeks to do the same.

She was not patient enough to wait for Sam and Callen to grab their towels as she started down to the slide, bringing Deeks with her. They could already hear the water, which was making Kensi even more excited to get down there.

Deeks was trying not to stare too much, but it was proving to be difficult. With those black and neon green spandex shorts and form fitting black under armour top, she was beyond stunning. She had so much energy right now, making her seem to glow, even in the shade of the trees.

Kensi of course, noticed the staring, but didn't even care at this point. She would have to thank Hetty for this when they got home. Camping was a favorite hobby of hers, but not something she found fun to do alone. She'd not really gone since her dad died until she started working at NCIS. Deeks didn't look too bad himself. He had on a white under armour muscle shirt with a pair of red swimming shorts over compression shorts in case of a snag.

They finally got to the bottom of the steps, with Callen and Sam still nowhere to be seen. They walked to the end of the rock and watched a few kids and adults go through.

"Watch that corner, Kens, see how people are kicking off of it? It looks like it would just slam you into it if you didn't."

"And watch in the middle there, it seems like there's a rough spot." Kensi said pointing almost directly in front of them.

"It looks like it ends in a pool." Deeks said looking further down.

"Yeah it does. How long was this thing again?" She questioned as she looked up towards the top.

"I think it said it was over a quarter mile. That seems about right."

Sam and Callen finally came down and they all headed to the top. It wasn't very steep at all, maybe a twenty to thirty foot drop from top to bottom.

"Watch, these are really slippery." Kensi warned as she and Deeks made their way across. Immediately they heard a huge splash. Sam had fallen down and brought Callen down with him. Kensi and Deeks were in hystarics.

"I warned you!" Kensi said, still laughing.

"I really wish I had that on camera!" Deeks said as they climbed back to their feet.

Kensi sat down under the tree limb that served as a starting point for the slide. She pushed off and leaned back as she let the water carry her down to the first deep spot.

"Come on Deeks!" She called up to him as he sat down in the water. She couldn't really hear very well but she could tell he was complaining about it being cold. She laughed as he flipped onto his stomach after hitting the wall at a wrong angle and then frantically tried to flip back before sliding into the pool she was currently in. Kensi had actually pulled herself up onto the little ledge around the pool as she waited, so she wouldn't get plowed over.

"Come on, lets do the next part!" Kensi said excitedly.

She dropped back in next to him as they made their way to the next segment. Just as Kensi was about to go, Deeks grabbed the back of her shirt as he slid in behind her, making a two person train.

"Ready, one, two, three." Deeks said as he pushed off and leaned back pulling her down with him. The corner was very smooth and very fast. Kensi let out a little squeal as they rounded it and were almost at the top of the rock. They landed with a splash in the next pool of water. Kensi and Deeks turned around to see Sam and Callen coming down after them.

Just before they reached them, Kensi slipped. Deeks immediately reached out and grabbed her, pulling her up and over to him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"yeah, theres just a stronger current here." She said as the guys reached them.

They lined up to go down the last part. Because the water level was lower atthis time of year, they had to almost crab walk over the next section because it was too rough to slide on. Next was the part that they had to avoid the corner on.

"Be careful kens." Deeks said only loud enough for her to hear over the roaring water.

"I will." She said smiling back at him. She took a deep breath and slid down, pushing off the rock. Deeks followed close behind her.

"I'm glad I listened. This is fun!" Deeks said as they slid down the last part side by side, after he caught up to her. The last part was over four feet wide and landed in the pool at the end. Deeks looked back as they rounded the last semi corner and saw Sam and Callen just now getting through the narrow corner they kicked off. He grabbed at her hand as they entered the water. He was very surprised when she didn't immediately pull away after they came up. He was a little surprised at the initial depth, it was almost over his head, but quickly became shallow. He helped Kensi over to the side so they could see Sam and Callen come down.

They heard them coming before they could see them. There was a chorus of "Ow"'s , "Ah"'s and other painful noises coming down the water slide. Finally they saw callen come out, tumbling backwards so they could only see his feet, followed by sam who landed on top of him.

"I'm giving up. I'm too old for this." Callen said as he came out.

"Hey, G, Want to head over to look at Cucumber Falls? It's just down the path from here."

"Sure, as long as we don't slide down, I don't think ill be able to sit for a week!"

Kensi and Deeks laughed as they headed back for another run.

More people had arrived by now and it was getting hotter. Kensi and Deeks got in the line at the top of the slide. This time it was Kensi who almost fell and Deeks that caught her by the waist. He decided to risk it and pulled her in front of him so her back was to his chest and he crossed his arms in front of her so that his hands rested on her hips. He put his head on her shoulder and she looked up at him raising one eyebrow. He half expected her to elbow him but she surprised him and didn't.

"Are we going down together again?" She asked as she watched the people in front of them go down.

"If you want to." He said, she just nodded her head in response. They waited about a minute longer and then sat down at the top. They went the whole way down without stopping this time.

"Want to go again?" He asked when they reached the bottom.

She thought about it. "Actually that looks kind of fun…" She said as she watched a few people jump into a deeper pool about 20 yards away. There was a large rock for people to jump from, and of course it was something she would want to do, therefore he would do it also.

They made their way to the boulder and proceeded to jump off of it a few times. Callen and Sam had hiked back by this point, but were not seen by Kensi and Deeks.

Callen took a few pictures of them as they jumped off the rock hand in hand then took some more as they went down the slide again.

The guys decided to hike the bike trail, as Kensi and Deeks didn't seem like they were going to be done any time soon.

After about the seventh time down the slide, Kensi and Deeks were done and were sitting on the side of the slide on the rock that covered the entire area watching people slide by. Somehow they ended up sitting on Deeks' towel wrapped in Kensi's. Deeks arm migrated around to her hip as she leaned on his shoulder. They were sitting in the warm sun, but Kensi decided she was getting too hot and wanted to head up towards the top to put her feet in.

A group of teenage and college age boys walked down as Deeks was gathering their things to move. He watched as they nudged each other and pointed towards Kensi. Deeks just smiled at this, he knew his partner was attractive, but she was his, well not officially, but he still considered her to be his. Either way, he knew she thought of him in a similar way and he didn't have to worry.

Kensi turned around to see where he was and told him to hurry up. He watched as all six of their heads turned and their faces dropped realizing they didn't have a chance.

He spread out the towels and joined her in wading into the water and laughing at the people going down the slide. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as he had before, but didn't notice that Sam and Callen were back already and had the camera again. They smirked at each other before climbing the steps and heading back to sit in the truck where they called Kensi and Deeks and told them they were ready to go.

**Big Thank You to NCIS LA Girl for some help with ideas on this chapter!**


End file.
